Bad Romance
by Xui
Summary: ShikaNeji, porque esta pareja necesita más amour, contiene lemon


_Dioooooooooooooooos! Al fin lo he terminado! _

_Para Kanda, ale, ahí lo tienes XDD_

_El título es porque justo en el momento de subirlo es la canción que sonaba XDD_

_Me ha costado sangre, sudor y… bueno, lágrimas no. Cuando lo tenía terminado, lo borraba y vuelta a empezar, una y otra vez… es que vaya si son complicados estos dos, joder, no sabía como llevarlos _

_Sinceramente no sé si me han quedado algo OOC pero ya me diréis._

_Y por cierto, esta pareja necesita más amour, por dios, que son genialosos *O*_

_Y ya me callo XDDDDD_

_DISC: Naruto no me pertenece._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Nara Shikamaru.

Si preguntabas en Konoha quién era y cómo era su personalidad, la mayor parte de la gente contestaría que era un chico simpático, vago y perezoso pero muy inteligente.

También te dirían que le gustaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad y podía pasarse toda una tarde observando el ir y venir de las nubes tirado en una pradera.

Era eficiente y rápido en las misiones, un gran estratega, leal y un confiable compañero.

En resumen, un retrato superficial de la compleja personalidad del Ninja.

Si preguntabas a gente más cercana estos te podían decir que adoraba el helado de nata, totalmente blanco, que no soportaba los libros románticos ni las conversaciones insustanciales y algunos te asegurarían que su color favorito era el azul del cielo o el blanco de las nubes.

Sus amigos ya te podrían contar alguna anécdota como la de aquel día que forró el techo de la habitación de Ino con papel de nubes porque esta, tras una estancia en el hospital, le había confesado que echaba de menos el verlas con él. O cuando se metió en una pelea de cinco contra uno porque unos inútiles se habían metido con Chōji.

Pero ya lo que casi nadie sabía de él era que adoraba los contrastes:

Contrastes de colores: como el blanco y el negro

_El blanco de sus iris y el oscuro cabello._

Contrastes de texturas: suavidad y rugosidad

_La suavidad en de la piel marcada por rugosas cicatrices._

De sentimientos: orgullo y deseo

_El orgullo y el deseo que se peleaban por destacar en su mirada en las noches de pasión._

De sensaciones: calor y frío

_El calor de su cuerpo al introducirse en él y los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda cuando las manos de su amante le tocaban._

Todo eso y más era lo que sentía cuando estaba con el Hyuga. No, no tenían una relación oficial, ni siquiera una secreta, eran simplemente dos compañeros con "derecho a roce" por muy maldito que esto suene.

No era una relación estrictamente basada en el sexo, que era una parte si no fundamental, seguramente muy importante, si no una basada en la confianza de muchos años de compartir misiones peligrosas y confidencias en vasos de wiski después de estas.

Llevaban así unos meses.

Meses de toques apresurados en un baño o jadeos compartidos en una u otra casa. De hundirse en la boca del otro y beber su aliento, de explorar el cuerpo masculino de su amante y aprender como tocarlo para que su fría muralla se derrumbara y de pensar en cómo sorprenderlo en las noches.

Pero no había ahí amor, sólo un tornado de pasión desatada y lujuria que les invitaba a unirse una y otra vez en una desfogada danza de violentos embates, jadeos y gemidos mal contenidos.

Tampoco es que tuvieran días fijos para hacerlo ni que lo planearan con antelación y tampoco era plan hacerlo todos los días (aunque sinceramente, a Shikamaru no le habría importado demasiado) normalmente se encontraban por casualidad y acababan así o si alguno lo necesitaba, llamaba al otro con un escueto "¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

Shikamaru no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había comenzado todo, quién había dado el primer paso y de que forma se dieron las cosas, probablemente fuera la culpa del alcohol que sacó a relucir los deseos de los dos amigos, pero sabía que disfrutaba la compañía de Neji, antes, durante y después del sexo ya que generalmente tras una noche de alocada lujuria seguían un gran número de largas conversaciones bastante interesantes compartidas ya fuera antes de dormir o durante el desayuno.

Y también disfrutaba ese tira y afloja anterior, esa tensión por ver quién sería el primero en caer en la tentación, generalmente, como ya se ha mencionado, delante de un vaso de licor en un bar cercano a alguna de las casas.

Aunque no siempre era así.

"Hoy ha sido un día raro" decidió Shikamaru nada más entrar en su casa después de una jornada agotadora.

El día anterior había vuelto de una misión de tres días con sus respectivas noches de duración y como se suele hacer al día siguiente de su llegada, hoy fue a entregarle el informe a Tsunade.

Hasta ahí todo normal, pero se cocía un ambiente extraño en la aldea, todo el mundo parecía excitado por algo, como si esperaran la confirmación de una gran noticia.

Se escuchaban cuchicheos en los bares, en las tiendas, en la calle, las mujeres reían encantadas y se apiñaban unas contra otras como un enorme enjambre de abejas cotillas. En las floristerías parecía haber mucho trabajo – eso lo sabía por visitar a Ino (ya que esta le había amenazado de muerte si no iba a verla después de sus misiones) – y en general todo parecía revuelto.

Le extrañaba, a la vez que (aunque no es algo para admitir en voz alta) le preocupaba no haberse cruzado con Neji en todo el día.

Es decir, sabía que no estaba en ninguna misión, que conste que no llevaba el control de su vida (que pereza), y cuando ambos estaban en la aldea solían cruzarse una o dos veces, charlaban un rato o simplemente se lanzaban una cómplice mirada desde la lejanía. Pero aquel día no.

Para su horror, Tsunade le tuvo todo el día de aquí para allá, sin dejarle un momento tranquilo: haciendo misiones fáciles, ayudando en el entrenamiento de alguien o enseñando a novatos, ya que había déficit de profesores.

Y ahora por fin llegaba a casa. Se dirigió al baño a ducharse mientras, según su costumbre se desvestía por el camino y se soltaba el pelo.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente con un gemido de gusto, y es que en esa época del año hacía un frío de narices, no por nada estaba la aldea cubierta de nieve. Se frotó el cuero cabelludo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba el trabajar demasiado (aunque para él la mínima cosa ya era demasiado) y cuando estaba a punto de relajarse del todo llamaron a la puerta.

Otorgándole un bonito "mierda" a su reflejo se anudó una toalla a la cintura y sin preocuparse por lo húmedo de su pecho, las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su abdomen bien trabajado o por las que caían al suelo, y mojándolo todo a su paso, se dirigió a la entrada a abrir a quien fuera con su típica cara de hastío.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Neji en la entrada que, sin pizca de vergüenza, se lo comió con los ojos.

"Hola… ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó el de ojos blancos siguiendo el recorrido de una gota que bajaba por su pecho. Venía vestido con una elegante camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros, pero le sorprendió que no llevara ninguna venda cubriendo su marca. Una marca que Shikamaru odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Sí, claro" le dejó espacio para que pasara y se descalzara, el chico dejó sus zapatos y calcetines en una esquina de la entrada, y una vez dentro Shikamaru se giró para cerrar la puerta con llave, porque puede que Konoha fuera un lugar seguro, pero era mejor no correr riesgos. "Estaba pensando que hoy no te he visto, ¿ha pasado al…"

Fue cortado por un beso demandante del Hyuga que le tomó por los hombros para pegar sus labios y comenzar así un hambriento duelo de lenguas.

Neji le besaba con ansias, como si quisiera hundirse en la boca del otro hombre que, tras un momento de sorpresa le respondió tomándole de la nuca para profundizar aún más el beso.

Las manos del moreno comenzaron a bajar por el pecho de Shikamaru, acariciando sus músculos y rozándose con ellos, bajando por sus abdominales y volviendo a subir, pronto Shikamaru se deshizo de su camisa y ambos jadearon cuando sus pieles se rozaron.

Los besos se volvían más y más ardientes, más apasionados y violentos. El de ojos castaños le mordió los labios a su amante, separándose jadeantes para tomar aire, unidos por un hilillo de saliva, entonces Neji se lanzó a su cuello, lamiendo desde el hombro a la mandíbula, aspirando el olor de ahí como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente. Se deshizo de la toalla y acarició con suavidad el sexo semidespierto del Nara que jadeó perdido en las sensaciones.

Neji reprimió un gemido en el cuello del castaño cuando este le abrió el pantalón y le frotó con fuerza por encima de la ropa interior. Movió las caderas tratando de aumentar el roce y volvió a sus labios para reanudar con los besos anteriores. Shikamaru buscó su lengua para lamerla y succionarla, moviendo sus manos hacia el trasero del otro, metiéndolas bajo la ropa, jadeando al entrar estas en contacto con la piel de sus nalgas, que apretó y acarició para pegarlo más a su sexo despierto ya por las caricias y frotarse por encima de la ropa.

El chico de ojos blancos se separó mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando los dedos de su pareja buscaron introducirse en su cuerpo. El Ninja de las sombras introdujo dos de golpe, moviéndolos con fuerza mientras que se deshacía de los pantalones con la otra. El chico movió las piernas tratando de liberarlas de la prenda de ropa y cuando lo consiguió se vio chocando contra la pared.

Shikamaru le cogió las piernas y las levantó haciendo que el otro las enredara en su cintura. Neji gimió ante el brusco choque de ambos sexos ya completamente despiertos y pasó por el cuello de Shikamaru con el fin de guardar el equilibrio.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Shikamaru notó una mirada ansiosa y deseosa en los pálidos ojos de su amante que le miraba como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su retina para la eternidad lamiéndose los labios con lujuria.

"Neji… ¿te pasa mmmm" el chico le cortó tomándolo de la nuca y besándolo.

"Calla, no… ahh… me pasa na-nada ahhh" Shikamaru le miró desconfiado, sin creérselo demasiado, pero ya le preguntaría en otro momento que no tuviera sus piernas entrelazadas en su cintura y su erección rozándose insistentemente con la suya, vamos, en cuanto tuviera la capacidad de razonar en perfectas condiciones.

Le sujetó las nalgas metiendo dos dedos de cada mano en su ano con algo de esfuerzo pegándose más al otro chico que ahora se movía contra ellos como afiebrado, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor jadeando y resoplando tratando de que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones.

"Vamos a la cama" le susurró lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja causando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y desenredando las piernas para empujarle con ardor hacia la habitación conociendo el camino de memoria.

Iban andando entre trompicones y besos acalorados.

Una vez en la habitación Neji le tiró sobre la cama abriéndole las piernas y colocándose entre ellas para tomar su sexo entre los labios. Lamió primero los testículos y los huesos de las caderas, rozando la punta del pene con los dedos, luego depositó ahí un pequeño beso y finalmente lo lamió desde la base a la punta repetidas veces, notando como se iba hinchando cada vez más y tratando de memorizar como se comenzaban a marcar las venas. Se lo metió en la boca de golpe observando atentamente la expresión del joven Nara que se aferraba a las sábanas moviendo las caderas, mirando embelesado como su miembro se hundía entre los labios del otro.

Neji no comprendía como la gente podía pensar que una mamada era un signo de sumisión del que la hacía hacia el que la recibía cuando en ese momento tenía la voluntad del otro hombre completamente en sus manos y más completamente en su boca.

Shikamaru soltó el aire con fuerza al notar los dientes de Neji rozándose suavemente con su piel, a ese paso se acabaría corriendo y era algo que no quería.

"N-Neji… ahh… p-para... ahh, mierda… yo también quiero mamarte…joder ahh" Neji se estremeció entero al escuchar esto, y abandonando el sexo de Shikamaru un momento se acomodó a cuatro patas encima suyo.

Nada más tener el pene del Hyuga a su alcance se lo metió en la boca causando un gemido de sorpresa en el otro. Con sus manos buscó entre las nalgas de nuevo para meterle los dedos rozando su interior y metiéndolos rápidamente mientras Neji movía las caderas al contrario que sus embestidas para hacer más profunda la penetración ahogando los gemidos en el pene de Shikamaru y escondiendo su cara con el largo cabello.

Este pasó la lengua por testículos, le bajó las caderas con las manos y separando las nalgas observó su dilatada entrada, se relamió para comenzar a penetrarle con la lengua mientras rozaba su sexo contra su pecho.

Neji se separó del humedecido miembro que tenía en la boca para gemir con fuerza y abrió más las piernas para darle más espacio.

"Ahhh… Shikamaru… p-para" le pidió entre jadeos. Se separó de él y se dio la vuelta. Ya no lo aguantaba más.

Shikamaru notó como su sexo daba un tirón y babeaba presemen al ver como Neji se colocaba a horcajadas encima suya, se separaba las nalgas y con una mano empujaba el sexo del castaño para pentrarse, sentándose sobre él arqueando la espalda al notar como este le llenaba por completo.

Jadeó al verse aprisionado por las estrechas paredes de su compañero y sin aguantarlo se giró para apoyarle sobre la cama y estar él arriba, sujetándolo por las piernas y comenzando a moverse suavemente para no hacerle daño.

Neji observaba la cara de profundo goce de su amante, sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, tratando de encontrar algo el uno en los ojos del otro. El chico sentía el duro sexo de Shikamaru entrando profundamente en su interior, demasiado lento.

Se comenzó a masturbar mientras se impulsaba jadeante para aumentar la velocidad. Shikamaru lo comprendió y ya comenzó a marcar un ritmo acelerado de embestidas profundas, fuertes y rápidas, buscó los labios del otro y los lamió buscando su lengua para unirse en una batalla sin ganador posible.

Neji abandonó su sexo para abrazar fuertemente a Shikamaru, perdido en las sensaciones, tratando de fusionarse con él, con su sexo rozándose entre ambos cuerpos y el miembro de Shikamaru rozando una parte en su interior que le hacía delirar. Mordió y lamió aquel cuello fuerte y moreno que tanto adoraba y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del otro aumentando más aún la velocidad, apretando su recto y notando su pene aprisionado contra los abdominales marcados de ambos cuerpos.

Shikamaru, al sentir el aumento de la presión se sintió morir, estaba a punto de correrse y así se lo comunicó entre jadeos y resoplidos a su compañero preguntando si podía hacerlo en su interior.

"Ahh… va-le… ahh" entonces el de cabello más corto introdujo a duras penas una mano entre ambos cuerpos para masturbarle con fuerza a la vez que con la otra mano le alzaba las caderas para profundizar más aún.

Neji trató de contenerse al notar aquella mano que multiplicó sus sensaciones y se mordió un labio mirando fija e intensamente el rostro de Shikamaru, tratando de guardar en su memoria su expresión de profundo placer.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y Neji, tratando inútilmente de contener sus gemidos y gruñidos, se derramó entre ambos finalmente sin apartar sus ojos del otro que se estremeció al notar el semen del otro manchando su mano. En una embestida final se corrió por fin en su interior dejándose caer sobre el jadeando.

Notó los brazos de Neji aferrarse a su espalda, y así se quedaron hasta regular su respiración.

Shikamaru se separó, saliendo de él con cuidado y buscando un pañuelo en la mesilla, con él se limpió y también limpió el torso pálido y musculoso de Neji lentamente, acariciando suavemente sus pectorales y las cicatrices que, al igual que en el suyo, le cubrían.

Neji disfrutaba de las suaves caricias con los ojos cerrados suspirando de vez en cuando cuándo estas pasaban por encima de alguna cicatriz reciente. Finalmente dejó de notarlas y, adormilado, entreabrió los ojos viendo como Shikamaru tiraba por ahí el papel manchado con pereza de levantarse, se tumbaba a su lado apartando las sábanas, cubriéndolos a ambos y atrayéndole a él para abrazarle.

"Buenas noches" le dijo besando la marca de su frente y cerrando los ojos sabiendo que en ese momento Neji se sentiría vulnerable, y que no le gustaba que le vieran así.

"Si…" contestó el otro escondiendo la cara en el cuello del otro, tapándose con el pelo y aspirando su aroma, como si quisiera empaparse en su olor, durmiéndose casi enseguida.

Shikamaru le miró disimuladamente seguro de que algo le pasaba, acariciando su espalda y diciéndose que ya mañana le preguntaría…

Pero a la mañana siguiente Neji se había ido.

Se levantó solo en la cama, la ropa de Neji no estaba por la casa, no había ninguna evidencia de que hubiera estado allí.

Se duchó pensativo, aquella era la primera vez que Neji hacía eso, generalmente se solían despertar el uno al otro cuando se iban.

Mas tarde se enteró de que temprano por la mañana, Neji había partido a una misión de guardaespaldas que debería durar unas dos semanas.

En la aldea se seguía sintiendo aquel ambiente extraño y por fin, a la hora de comer se enteró del motivo gracias a su querida amiga Ino: reina de los cotilleos.

Había una boda.

Pero no una boda cualquiera, una boda en casa de los Hyuga.

"Amm… ¿y quién se casa?" preguntó con desgana.

"Hinata, y nunca adivinarás quién será su esposo" Ino parecía extrañamente ilusionada.

"¿Naruto?"

"No, idiota…" se quedó callada un rato mientras en su mente hacía un imaginario toque de tambores, para aumentar la expectación de Shikamru, que por su parte no se sentía demasiado intrigado.

"¡Con Neji!, lo han anunciado esta mañana, aunque se sabía desde ayer, ¿no es genial?"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_¿Fin?_

_Pues no sé si haré una conti, todo depende XDD _

_Y recordad, dejar un rev es gratuito y os permite insultarme y decirme lo mal que está XDD (es broma… espero)_

_Y eso._


End file.
